


Need You Now

by alphawolf1278



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawolf1278/pseuds/alphawolf1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written around the time that Christmas Cupid premiered on tv.</p><p>Chad Michael Murray has always thought that Jensen Ackles hated him even though Jared Padalecki was his best friend. Jensen decides that he's going to prove to Chad that he doesn't hate him. So he asks him a question that kind of startles the young man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

Chad Michael Murray was sitting in a restaurant just hanging out to himself for the Holidays. He would have been with his friends but they were all out celebrating with their families and their loved ones. His dad was out of the country and he didn't feel like flying to where he was so he was staying here to himself. He had just finished up wrapping up a movie for the ABC Network called Christmas Cupid and it was a blast working with everyone on set. They had invited him to their places this Christmas but he didn't feel like impeding on anyone else so he had made up a story on why he wasn't able to attend the parties with them.

He ordered him another drink as he sat there looking at the empty glass in front of him. Christmas was usually one of his favorite holidays but it's not so fun when you're spending it alone like he was doing presently. He nodded his thanks when the waiter brought over his new round and he quickly took another sip after they had walked away. He looked around the restaurant at all the people that were there. There were a few more than he had expected to be, but it still wasn't incredibly busy. The bell over the door sounded as someone else came in and he didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

He was ready to take another drink when a voice caught him off guard. He looked up to see who it was that was standing next to his table to see that it was none other than Jensen Ackles. He didn't know Jensen all that well, but he was best friends with Jensen's co-star from Supernatural.

"Hey man, want some company?" Jensen said looking down at the man.

"Uh, sure" Chad said sitting his glass down and motioning for Jensen to take a seat across from him.

They had never gotten along all that well so he didn't know why the man would want to join him instead of the insults they usually shot in each others directions from time to time. He wasn't really in the fighting mood though so he would save those for another day. He watched as Jensen sat down and looked at the menu in front of him.

"So why are you spending Christmas alone?" Jensen asked looking over at Chad.

Chad looked up from his glass and tried to read Jensen's face to see if he was going to fall into one of his usual traps on a wise crack comment but it looked like he was sincere in his question.

"I don't know, dad is out of the country, and I didn't want to impose on anyone's plan I guess. Why are you not out celebrating?"

"Oh I was. I just needed a break from everything though. It gets somewhat hectic at times and I need a breather." Jensen chuckled before placing his order when the waiter came back after seeing that someone else had joined the table.

"That's understandable." Chad chuckled remembering past holidays with his family. They could definitely get out of hand, and it seemed the more people that showed up the crazier it got.

"You going to eat anything?" Chad asked watching him slide the menu away.

"Nah, I just needed a drink and there was no alcohol at home. Besides I've already ate. They fixed a huge dinner earlier this evening. I'm still feeling stuffed from it." Jensen said before sitting back and patting his stomach.

Chad just chuckled before taking another drink of his beer not taking his eyes off Jensen still trying to figure out where he was going by joining him.

"So I saw your new movie tonight." Jensen said a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah? I never would have imagined you would watch anything that I was in." Chad teased.

"Well, you know. If it looks good I'm going to watch it. And it was a holiday movie so it kind of helped get me into the mood."

Chad nodded his head. "So you liked it?"

"Oh yeah, it was definitely a good movie. And I like anything that puts a spin on a Dickens' classic. You can never go wrong with those."

"I'm glad that you liked it." Chad said finishing off his third beer and sitting the glass back down on the table.

They sat there and just talked about random things for a little while before the place announced that they were going to be closing in a few minutes. Being Christmas Eve earlier shifts meant you had to leave earlier than usual. Chad got out his wallet and threw a wad of cash onto the table to cover the tip before grabbing the bill and standing up. Jensen pulled his wallet out as well and handed Chad enough to pay for the drinks that he had gotten which was only about two. They both made their way to the register to pay and head on their ways. Jensen was going to head back to his parent's house and Chad didn't know what he was going to get into.

"So where are you heading to now" Jensen asked remembering that Chad said that no one was around to celebrate with him.

"I guess I'm just going to go back to dad's and lay around on the couch or something. Maybe catch up on some Christmas movies."

"You know, you could always come back to my folks place. They wouldn't mind a bit." Jensen said throwing it out there for him to accept the offer if he wanted to.

"I don't know man, you already have your hands full with the guests there from what you said earlier." he laughed.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, so come on." Jensen said nodding his head in the direction of his car.

"I don't want to be in the way, you're supposed to be celebrating with your friends and family." Chad countered which quickly got a shake of the head from Jensen.

"Key word there Chad is friends." he said putting an emphasis on the word.

"Besides, any friend of Jared's I guess I should give a chance as well, right?"

"Where is Jared tonight by the way?"

"He's celebrating with his family and Misha." Jensen said his smile fading just a bit at the thought of that.

"Oh." was all that Chad said as he walked along to Jensen's car which had already been covered under by the snow.

"You know, we could take my truck." Chad said seeing the roads had already been snowed under as well.

Jensen looked around and then looked back to Chad asking where he had parked and followed along with him making sure that he locked up his car before leaving the area. Chad was only a few parking spots away from Jensen. He unlocked the truck and they both climbed in before sliding on their seat belts. Chad started the car and slowly backed out of the parking spot.

"You'll have to show me where you live." Chad said glancing over at the other man.

"You know where I live. You've been to Jared's before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm still in the house there. He moved out." he said his smile once again turning into a frown as memories were apparently catching up with him.

The next couple of minutes driving down the road were very quiet, neither man wanting to say anything. Chad especially if it was going to bring the man's spirits down. He had already done it twice now and didn't want to seem rude and do it again. Finally Jensen couldn't take it any longer and was the one to break the silence.

"So how was it kissing Christina Milian?" he chuckled.

That got a chuckle from Chad as well as he remembered the ending scene of the movie that Jensen was referring to. He looked over at him but only momentarily due to the shape the roads were in. He didn't need to take his eyes off of them for long.

"It was great. She's a really good kisser." he laughed. But then again he knew that Jensen could probably say the same of some of his cast mates. "Why, do you have a crush on her?"

Jensen laughed at the question as well. "Do you know many guys who don't find her attractive?"

"Good point."

Jensen looked towards Chad and a nervous smile appeared on the corner of his lips. "But I wonder what kind of kisser she would say you are. I imagine pretty lousy." he chuckled.

"Whoever told you I was a lousy kisser was lying. I'm good." Chad said trying to sound all confident in himself to go along with the joke.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ. I've heard it from several people, and you know what they say. Majority rules."

"Majority sucks."

"Well I'll need to find someone to say otherwise before I change my opinion."

"Want me to call Christina right now?" Chad said pulling out his phone and highlighting her number.

"No no, I'd rather ask her in person. That way you won't be around and she can tell me the truth." he laughed.

Chad laughed as well and pulled into the driveway of the house he knew Jared had been living in. He needed to catch up with him because apparently there was a lot they had both missed while being busy working on their respective shows and movies. He had thought that Jensen and Jared were still a couple. But apparently now Jared was with this Misha guy? He didn't know him but would have to meet him if Jared thought he was pretty cool. That was the only reason he had given Jensen a chance in the first place.

They got out of the truck and headed inside the house. It was almost midnight already so they were going to be giving out gifts here shortly and Jensen didn't need to miss that anyway. He introduced Chad to people as they made their way through the house. He wanted his parents to get to meet him although he knew they knew who the man was. They had seen him around at different parties he had attended with Jared in the past although he didn't think they had gotten a chance to talk to him.

After meeting everyone they sat on the couch as people started handing out gifts making sure to get the kids first. Chad watched the kids and grinned periodically seeing their expressions when they opened them up. It reminded him a lot of his childhood and seeing his siblings face when they opened theirs. After the gift giving was over Jensen turned to Chad just a bit and nodded his head towards the back door.

"You've not had a cigarette since I've joined you, want to go for a smoke break?"

Chad arched an eyebrow and nodded his head heading outside with Jensen. He got his cigarettes out and lit one up as he sat down on one swing on the swing set that was in the backyard. Jensen sat down in the one next to him as he saw Chad extending the pack to him.

"I don't smoke." Jensen said shaking his head.

"Then why the smoke break?"

"Because I know you smoke. Besides I just wanted to come outside." Jensen said looking up at the night sky. It was still snowing and every now and then a few flakes would fall on his face and he would brush them away. He looked back towards Chad and watched him inhale on the cigarette a few times before turning his gaze towards the ground and started to move the swing just a little bit back and forth.

Chad was almost finished and he would watch Jensen swing back and forth a bit once again the silence was making him think about other things.

"Do you hate me?" Jensen finally blurted out.

"Hate you?"

"Yeah. Do you hate me? I mean we've never been good friends. And me and Jared broke up and I know you're his best friend. I...I don't know, I just guess that I wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any hard feelings between us."

"I've never hated you Jensen." Chad admitted.

Jensen nodded his head before Chad continued speaking. "Jensen, I don't know. It's just I never got a good vibe from you. I thought maybe you didn't like me for some reason. Because I was close to Jared or something."

"I like you Chad, I actually always have. I guess I just chose the wrong way to show it."

Chad turned towards Jensen and his eyebrow was arched. "Yeah I suppose you did show it the wrong way." he grinned.

"Would you hate me if I was to do something stupid right now?"

"Depends on what you mean by stupid."

"Well." Jensen said reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out of the jacket pocket but kept it to where Chad couldn't see it.

"Remember I said I needed to find someone to tell me if you were a good kisser or not?"

"Yeah."

Jensen opened his hand and used the other hand to pick something up by the stem. He inched closer to Chad's swing holding himself still with his legs as he held it under his head.

"What are you doing?" Chad chuckled.

"Mistletoe." Jensen grinned.

Chad looked up at it before looking back towards Jensen's face his blue eyes locking with the other man's. "Are you serious?"

"Prove it to me." Jensen simply said.

Chad shook his head as he laughed that low sexy laugh that Jensen had seemed to enjoy. Although that was something he kept to himself. Chad put his hand on the swing that Jensen was sitting in and pulled him closer to where he was.

"I don't guess I should break the mistletoe law." he grinned before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jensen's kissing him softly.


End file.
